A pirates life--I
by rimroomyrum45
Summary: The first in a series about a pirate who is put in jail but then starts leading a fabulous life. I don't own pirate101 or its characters. All copyright goes to kingsisle games.
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

I don't own pirate101 or its characters. All copyright goes to kingsisle games.

It had been a long day for Horace Ashburn training all day at the academy in mooshu. One day the Armada attacked the academy and took him prisoner along with a horse barbarian he had never seen before.

"Help!Help!" yelled Horace, he couldn't take being in his cell anymore. It had been 4 years sense he had been imprisoned.

"Down there monkey!" yelled an unknown voice.

"I'm on it," said another voice "is this the prisoner we're looking for."

"Yes it is. Hello pirate, my name is Boochbeard and this is my assistant Mr. Gandry." said Boochbeard.

"Honor to meet you Mr. Horace Ashburn." said Mr. Gandry.

"Lets get ye out of this confounded cell." said Boochbeard as he opened the cell door.

"Pirate free me and I will help you escape." said the horse barbarian who had also been imprisoned too.

So Horace freed the horse barbarian and learned his name was Subodai. They went up to the upper deck and met the Armada's spymaster, Deacon, who then sent in reinforcement to stop them but luckily they escaped and found Captain Avery, a old pirate with a job for them.


	2. To Skull Mountain and beyond

Chapter 2

"Hello pirate. My name is Captain Horace Avery the Third, son to Horace Avery the Second and Rebecca Avery and nephew to Horace Avery the First and Joann Avery, former leader of the "The Four Pirates", and owner of lovely Skull Island." said Captain Avery.

"We know about you." said Horace.

"Well okay. So you're running from the Armada and you want me to hide you and your partner." said Captain Avery

Horace and Subodai nodded at the same time.

"Well I can't. You see me first mate Fin took the one thing that protects this island from enemy ships from docking at or attacking the island, The Jade Amulet. Then he fled to Skull Mountain." said Avery.

"What if we got it back for you?" asked Horace.

"That would be great. Go talk to Chief Rigby over by the bridge that goes to Skull Mountain and tell him to let you cross the bridge." said Avery.

"Well what do we have, a couple of rookie pirates wanting to cross to Skull Mountain. Ha, Ha, Ha," said Rigby, "well I'm afraid I can't let you do that. GAURDS bring them to Avery." The battle had begun.

Subodai drew his blade and killed three guards in one slice. Meanwhile, Horace took at his knives and killed the last seven then charged at Rigby, who blocked the attack and kicked Horace in the stomach which knocked him into the brick wall, knocking him out. Subodai got really mad and charged but was shot during his attack and got knocked out.

"GUARDS, bring these two to Avery." said Rigby

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Avery.

"Sir, these two were trying to cross to Skull Mountain." said Rigby.

"I TOLD THEM THEY COULD YOU IMBECILE!" screamed Avery

"They never told me." said Rigby.

"BECAUSE YOU ATTACKED THEM! YOU IDIOT! HOW SIMPLE CAN IT BE!" screamed Avery.

"I'm sorry sir I'll let them cross the bridge asatct(as soon as they come to.)" said Rigby

"GOOD!" screamed Avery

"Now remember when you cross to Skull Mountain, find Bonnie Anne. She'll help ya find Fin." said Rigby.

"OKAY!" Horace yelled back as they were already half-way across the bridge.


	3. Brothers?

Chapter 3

"So who are you then?" asked the fox that they had walked over to.

"Hi, do you know where to find Bonnie Anne?" asked Horace

"Well she was over there," said the fox pointing to the bridge the goes from the fortress to the troggie's ground "but now she moved to somewhere else."

"Welllll where did she go?" asked Horace.

"Right where I'm standing because I'm Bonnie Anne." said Anne

"Well sorry for not knowing but we need your help to find Fin." said Horace.

"Well if you're going to fight Fin you'll need to defeat some of the troggies and cuttroaths." said Anne

"We'll do it." said Horace

"Okay, said Anne "report back to me when you're done."

Horace and Subodai walked along the trail, killing the troggies and cutthroaths they met farther up the trail. But there was one battle they couldn't win.

"*cough*We can't take much more of this." said Subodai, not noticing the shadows hidden behind the trees.

"Yes we can, let's keep figh-." Horace started to say but was stabbed in back.

"CAPTAIN!" yelled Subodai before he started running towards him but was stabbed before he could get to him.

The last thing Horace saw before he passed out was Subodai fall to the ground and a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile on Skull Mountain

Two unknown pirates were fighting off the last of the cutthroaths making sure none of them got to Horace and Subodai.

"Let's get them get the bunk," said one of them "they'll be safe there."

"Okay," said the other one.

When Horace and Subodai woke up they realized they were in one of the bunk houses in Avery's court.

"FRANK HE'S WAKING UP" yelled one of the two pirates.

"Really. Okay Hank I'll be right there." said the pirate whose name was Frank.

"Who are you two?" asked Horace.

"Well I'm Hank and this is Frank." said Hank.

"Hello Horace." said Frank.

"Here let's go to the Kraken Skulls and get you a meal." said Hank.

As they walked through Avery's Court and down towards the tavern they saw a rat run out the door with a piece of paper in its hand. As they walked into the tavern they saw the place was a mess. They went over to the barkeeper and asked him what had happened.

"It was terri-," began the barkeeper who stopped mid sentence "umm Hank, who is this?"

"Pete this is Horace. Horace this is Pete." said Hank.

"Horace, as in Horace Ashburn," began Pete "ohh, thank the heavens he's alive."

"UHH what's going on?" asked Horace.

"Oh didn't they tell you, they're your brothers." said Pete.


End file.
